


All I Want for Christmas Is You (And Two Working Arms)

by sinnerforhire



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Christmas, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-03
Updated: 2010-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 00:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnerforhire/pseuds/sinnerforhire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen gets hurt on Christmas Eve.  Bored and doped up on painkillers, he forces Jared to entertain him.  Just good old-fashioned holiday h/c schmoop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want for Christmas Is You (And Two Working Arms)

Christmas Eve morning dawns grey and gloomy. They decided to stay in Vancouver this year, have Christmas together in the house instead of separately with their families, which was lucky, because the blizzard that is winding down outside pretty much grounded every flight out of YVR anyway.

"Jeeeeeeenn," whines Jared, pulling the covers off Jensen and piling them at the foot of the bed. "You can't sleep all day, we've got stuff to do!"

"Like what?" groans Jensen.

"We have to make the gingerbread house, and mull the cider, and play in the snow, and get warmed back up _in the shower_..." Jared's voice slides down half an octave.

"All right, all right." Jensen rubs a hand over his eyes. "You better have coffee."

"Downstairs." Jared presses a quick kiss to Jensen's pouting lips and leaves the room.

After Jensen has been sufficiently caffeinated, Jared asks him for a favor. "You mind putting the dogs out? I'm going to start the cider."

"Yeah, sure." Jensen grabs the coat Jared leaves by the door for just these occasions and whistles. Harley and Sadie trot in from the living room, nails clicking on the tile. Jensen opens the door and they race into the snow-covered yard. Jensen closes the door behind him and steps out onto the patio.

Next thing he knows, he's flat on his back and pain explodes in his left arm. He tries to yell for Jared but his chest is locked up so tight he can't draw breath. Luckily, he hears the door slide open; Jared must have heard the crash when he fell.

"Oh my God, are you hurt?"

"My arm," Jensen grates out, trying his best not to make even the slightest movement. The pain seems worst in his elbow, but it's radiating into his shoulder and his wrist is on fire.

"Be right back," Jared promises, voice strained with worry. The door slides open and he hears Jared's footsteps pound across the kitchen. Seconds later, Jared kneels at his side with a utility knife and cuts the sleeve away from Jensen's injured arm.  His elbow is bent at a grotesquely unnatural angle and is already starting to redden and swell.   
   
Jared sucks in a breath.  "Yeah, it's pretty ugly.  Don't move."  He cuts a swath out of the body of the jacket and sits back on his heels. "This is gonna hurt."

 That turns out to be the understatement of the year.

Jared ties the ends of the makeshift sling around Jensen's neck and scoops him up in his arms. Jensen bites his lip and tries to swallow the screams that threaten to erupt every time Jared takes a step. By the time Jared lays him down on the couch, he's so wrung out from the effort that he just closes his eyes and lets Jared handle things. There's a flash of hot pain, then cold pain, and then Jared's tapping his cheek.

"Come on, we're going to the clinic. Can you walk?"

"Yeah," Jensen croaks, sounding like a laryngitic bullfrog. Jared helps him up, steadying him when the spike of pain threatens to bring him to his knees. Jared gets him settled in the truck and starts the engine; relieved of the burden of moving, Jensen checks out.

*~*~*~*~*

When they arrive at the clinic, they're shown to an exam room so quickly that Jared suspects the doctor he contacted must have called ahead.  A nurse takes Jensen's insurance information and vital signs and gives him a dose of Percocet.  "The doctor will be in shortly," she promises.

After twenty minutes, there's still no sign of the doctor.  Jared sighs and paces the room for the tenth time.  "You doin' okay?" he asks.

"Blue," replies Jensen.  
   
Jared stops and looks at him.  "Huh?"  
   
Jensen motions at the wall with his uninjured arm and raises his head.  "The sign.  It's blue."  
   
It's then that Jared realizes that all Jensen's ingested so far today is coffee and narcotics.  He grins.  "Yes, it is."  
   
"I'm bored," says Jensen, shifting on the exam bed.  "We should play a game."  
   
"I don't think they have any games in here," Jared tells him, stifling a laugh when Jensen's face falls.   
   
"Make one up," suggests Jensen.  "You're good at that."  
   
"We could play 'I Never'."  
   
Jensen glares at him--or rather, slightly to the left of him.  "Not a drinking game, a real game.  Like checkers."  
   
Jared glances around the exam room.  It's full of all the usual medical accoutrements--scopes and machines and disposable items.  His eyes fall on the otoscope and the conical covers it requires.  He pulls three covers from the dispenser on the wall and plucks a cotton ball out of a jar on the counter.  He sets the three cones side by side on the tray next to Jensen's bed and wads the cotton into a tight ball.  He grins and holds up the cotton.  "Watch very closely," he instructs Jensen.  Jensen leans in and Jared can see that his pupils are about twice their normal size.  Yeah, he's definitely stoned.   
   
Jared places the cotton on the tray and covers it with one cone.  "Now, follow the ball."  He slides the cones around the tray, glancing up at Jensen every second and biting back giggles at Jensen's wobbly attempt at concentration.  Jared lines the cones back up and leans back.  "Where is it?"  
   
Jensen manages to touch the cone on the right, but it's clearly an effort.  Jared picks it up and grins.  "Nope!  Not that one."  He picks up the other two cones, revealing that the cotton ended up on the left, and Jensen laughs and demands a rematch.  
   
They get through four more games, with Jensen winning two of them out of what Jared is sure was sheer dumb luck.  Jensen is _wasted_.  Jared's never seen him take anything stronger than Tylenol, so he has no idea whether Jensen always reacts to drugs like this or if it's just the combination of strong painkillers with no food and too little sleep.  He can tell that Jensen's pretty tired, though, and he's about to suggest a quick nap when the doctor finally appears.   
   
"Hi, I'm Dr. Braun," he says, smiling at his patient.  "You must be Jensen."  
   
"Yup, that's me," answers Jensen.  He grabs Jared's hand and tugs on it.  "'N this is Jared."  
   
The doctor nods at Jared.  "Nice to meet you."  He turns back to Jensen.  "Can you tell me what happened to your arm?"  
   
Jensen tugs on Jared's hand again.  "You tell 'im.  I can't...think that hard."  
   
Jared chuckles.  "Sure, Jen."  He squeezes Jensen's hand and moves to stand beside Jensen's bed.  "He slipped on some ice on our porch and landed on his arm.

Dr. Braun nods and makes a note on Jensen's chart.  He examines Jensen's arm with great care, but Jared still sees Jensen wince a couple of times.  "It's pretty safe to say the elbow is dislocated, but we'll need X-rays to determine the extent of the damage."  He puts the clipboard down and speaks directly to Jensen.  "I'm going to have the nurse bring a wheelchair to take you to Radiology.  How's the pain?"  
   
"'S not so bad," replies Jensen.  "She gave me pills.  They made it better."  
   
Dr. Braun grins and Jared can tell he's trying hard not to laugh.  "Well, if it gets bad, you let me or one of the nurses know, okay?"  
   
"Okay," Jensen agrees in a singsong voice.   
   
"The nurse will be right in," says the doctor.  He picks up the clipboard and walks out the door.  
   
"He was nice," says Jensen once they're alone.  "For a snowman."

Jared laughs.  He understands what Jensen's getting at--he did have white hair and a white mustache in addition to his white shirt and lab coat, so he probably looked like a big white blob to Jensen.  "You are too much."  
   
"Too much what?"  
   
Jared is saved from answering by the arrival of the nurse.  "Your chariot awaits, sire," she teases.   
   
Jensen furrows his brow and Jared jumps in before he can confuse himself too badly.  "She's gonna take you to get X-rays now, so you need to get in the chair."  
   
"'Kay," Jensen replies.  Jared eases him down off the exam bed and helps him get settled in the wheelchair.  The nurse smiles and winks at Jared as she releases the brakes.  
   
"See you later," Jared calls as Jensen disappears down the hallway.  
   
Jared plays games on his phone until the nurse brings Jensen back about fifteen minutes later.  "Hey, how'd it go?"  
   
"They made me wear an apron," replies Jensen once he's settled on the exam bed.  "I didn't like it.  It was heavy."  
   
"Well, it's over now," says Jared.  He smiles at Jensen.  "Wanna play another game?  I thought of a good one."  
   
"Yeah!" Jensen answers happily.   
   
Jared pulls a penny out of his pocket and sets it on the tray.  He picks up one of the cones by the tip and hands another to Jensen.  "Air hockey," he explains with a grin.   
   
Jensen laughs.  "Awesome."  He takes a swipe at the penny and manages to hit it dead-on.  Jared has to move quickly to block the shot.  Jared was planning to go easy on Jensen and let him win, but the drugs must be starting to wear off because Jensen is fairly clear-eyed and soon has Jared down three goals to none.  
   
"Holy shit," says Jared.  Jensen grins smugly and knocks another shot past him.   
   
They're in the middle of a rematch when the doctor walks in.  Jensen is starting to wind down now; his movements are more controlled and his face is tight with tension.  He glances up at the older man through dull, heavy-lidded eyes.   
   
"Well, I have good news and not-as-good news," says Dr. Braun to Jensen.  "Which do you want first?"  
   
"The good news, I guess," replies Jensen.  
   
"The X-rays didn't show any fractures or other damage that would require surgery."  Dr. Braun picks up the clipboard and glances over it.  "And your nerves and arteries appear to be in good shape, so all that's left to do is reduce the dislocation and fit the splint.  The reduction process is quite painful, so I'll give you stronger pain medication and a light sedative before we begin.  Then I'll apply the plaster splint that you will need to wear for the next two to three weeks.  After that I'll give you your discharge instructions and referral for the orthopedist and we'll get you out of here.  Sound good?"  
   
Jensen nods.  "Yeah, whatever."  He slumps a little on the exam bed and it's easy to see that he's tired and hurting.  "I just wanna go home."  
   
"That's the idea."  Dr. Braun smiles at Jensen.  "I'll send the nurse in to administer the medications.  You'll feel better soon."     
   
The nurse appears with a handful of supplies and Jensen frowns when he realizes that needles will be involved.  Jared moves so she can spread her equipment out on the bedside tray.  He rests a hand on Jensen's ankle and Jensen fixes him with a grimace that Jared assumes was meant to be a smile.  He gives Jensen a reassuring smile of his own.  "Hang in there, Jen.  It'll be over soon."  
   
Whatever she gives Jensen works fast--he dozes off before she even leaves the room.  Jared has to admit that he's relieved.  He hates seeing Jensen suffer; it makes him feel so useless and frustrated.  
   
The nurse returns in a few minutes with Dr. Braun in tow.  "It would be best if you wait outside," says Dr. Braun.  "Most people find it disturbing to watch."  
   
Jared nods.  "Sure."  "There's a water cooler in the last room on the left," he adds, pointing down the hall.  "Erica will let you know when we're done."  
   
The nurse comes to retrieve Jared about twenty minutes later.  "Dr. Braun's just finishing up the splint," she informs him.  
   
"How is he?" asks Jared.  
   
She grins.  "He slept right through the reduction.  Does he always react so strongly to medication?  I could have given him less if I'd known how sensitive he was."  
   
Jared shrugs.  "I don't know.  I've never been around him for something like this."  
   
"Does he live alone?"  
   
"No, he's my roommate," Jared answers.  
   
She nods.  "Good.  Keep an eye on him tonight; if the confusion gets worse or you have a lot of trouble waking him up, you'll need to take him to the emergency room."  Jared's eyes widen and she gives him a reassuring smile.  "That's very unlikely to happen, but you need to be aware of the possibility.  Dr. Braun will have more information for you, and he's waiting for us.  Follow me."  
   
Dr. Braun is just fitting the sling over Jensen's plaster-encased arm when Jared walks in.  Jared can't help but smile at how peaceful and innocent and completely freaking _adorable_ Jensen looks as he lies motionless on the exam bed, dead to the world.  
   
The doctor gives Jared a folder with all of Jensen's aftercare instructions and a prescription for painkillers and tells him to set up an appointment with an orthopedist in a few days.  The nurse returns with a wheelchair and attempts to wake Jensen, but Jared waves her off.  "I got it."  He scoops Jensen up from the table and gingerly places him in the chair.  Both the nurse and Dr. Braun look extremely impressed.  Jared shrugs.  "I work out a lot."  
   
The nurse waits with Jensen at the door while Jared brings the truck around.  He reclines the front seat and gets Jensen settled without so much as an eyelid twitch.  Jared smiles at the nurse and quietly closes the door.  "Thanks a lot."  
   
"Just doing my job," she replies, smiling sweetly.  
   
Jared stops for Jensen's drugs and then takes him home.  Jared puts him to bed and Jensen finally wakes up when Jared slides a pillow under his injured arm.  He blinks owlishly and glances around the room.  "Home?" he mumbles sleepily.  
   
Jared smiles.  "Yeah, we're home.  They put you out to set your arm and you slept right through it."  
   
"Awesome."  Jensen yawns and looks about ready to pass out again, so Jared grabs his arm.  
   
"Hey, stay awake for a minute.  I want to get you some water."  Jared uses his own pillow to prop Jensen up in a semi-sitting position.  "Keep your eyes open."  
   
To Jared's surprise, Jensen is still conscious when Jared gets back from the kitchen.  He grins and twists the cap off the water bottle.  "Here, take it slow."  After a few sips, he sets the bottle aside. "You need to take some Vicodin, but I've got to get you something to eat first. Sit tight."

When Jared returns with a plate of toast and a glass of orange juice, Jensen looks positively heartbroken. "What's wrong, baby?"

"I ruined Christmas Eve," Jensen replies mournfully. "An' prob'ly Christmas too."

Jared places the plate and glass on the bedside table and cups Jensen's cheek in his hand. "Jen, I'm with you." He brushes his lips softly against Jensen's. "We're together. That's all I really need to have a merry Christmas." He sits back and retrieves the toast. "Okay, eat some of this and I'll give you your happy pill."

Jensen does as he's told, a little clumsy still from the sedative. Jared gives him the Vicodin and then crawls into bed on his good side. "Just relax now. I'm taking care of you."

"'Kay," Jensen murmurs, resting his head on Jared's shoulder. Jared kisses the top of his head and twines his fingers with Jensen's. A scant minute later, he hears Jensen's breathing even out in sleep.

_Merry Christmas, Jensen_.


End file.
